solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Magical Items
The Soluna campaign setting is filled with new magical items, ranging from magical weapons, armor, and even magical transportation. Relics of a time long gone, some of these magical creations are stuff of legends, crafted of hands guided by brilliance and madness. New major artifacts are also present in Soluna, the Tears of the Goddess. Being a driving force of the events of the planet, these major artifacts hold godlike powers and are said to have sentience. These tears are items of legend, responsible for shaping the past, present, and future of the world and it’s peoples. 'Weapons' This section will go through some of the new magical weapons of Soluna. It includes a few new special properties that can be placed in tandem with previous weapon enhancements. Along with the usual array of specific weapons, there exists a line of arms unique to the land of Soluna. These items are legendary in scope, the stuff bards sing of, so naturally acquiring these items require time and effort, not simply crafting them from ordinary materials. In addition to the required gold and feats necessary to make them, each of these Mythic arms have mythic components; rewards for heroic endeavors. 'Magic Weapon Special Properties' ---- Shattering * Aura Moderate evocation; CL 12th * Craft Magic Arms and Armor; shatter * Price +1 bonus Description * When a wielder of a shattering weapon attempts to sunder, the weapons enhancement bonus is +2 better than it’s actual bonus. Crystalline creatures take an extra 1d6 points of damage when they are struck by a shattering weapon. ---- Attuning * Aura Strong (no school); CL 6th * Craft Magic Arms and Armor; Combat Casting * Price +1 bonus Description * A weapon with the attuning attribute resonates within the mind of it’s wielder. Whenever the wielder of an attuning weapon makes a concentration check, she gains a +2 circumstance bonus to that check. If he casts defensively, the circumstance bonus is +4 instead. ---- Reliable * Aura Moderate transmutation; CL 8th * Craft Magic Arms and Armor; mending * Price +1 bonus Description * This special ability can only be placed on firearms. A reliable firearm is enchanted so that it is less likely to jam than other firearms. It reduces the misfire value of the enchanted weapon by 1 (minimum 1). This reduction occurs after and increases are calculated from a broken firearm, or any other effects that may increase misfire values. ---- Steadfast * Aura Moderate enchantment; CL 12th * Craft Magic Arms and Armor; make whole * Price +4 bonus * Description This special ability can only be placed on firearms. A reliable firearm is enchanted so that it is less likely to jam than other firearms. It reduces the misfire value of the enchanted weapon by 2 (minimum 0). This reduction occurs after and increases are calculated from a broken firearm, or any other effects that may increase misfire values. A firearm may not have both steadfast and reliable special properties. ---- Forceful * Aura Moderate transmutation; CL 6th * Craft Magic Arms and Armor; leaden strikes (melee)/''gravity bow'' (ranged) * Price + 1 bonus Description * The forceful special ability may be placed on a melee weapon or a ranged weapon. A melee weapon that has been given the forceful attribute strikes harder than other weapons. Any weapon given the forceful attribute deals damage as if it were a size category larger than it really is. For instance a medium long sword that normally deals 1d8 damage will deal 2d6 damage instead. Similarly, ammunition from a medium longbow would also deal 2d6 points of damage instead of 1d8. A forceful firearm also benefits from this, but the increased power of the gun increases its misfire values by 2. A forceful firearm cannot have the steadfast or the reliable property. ---- 'Specific Weapons' ---- Almace * Aura Strong abjuration; CL 20th * Slot none; Price -; Weight 2 lbs Description * The legendary blade of the first elven king, Almace, is one of the two items that make up the Chant du Cygne, a set of legendary elven equipment. This +5 merciful mithral long sword can attune itself with its wielder, gaining the holy, unholy, anarchic, and axiomatic weapon special qualities depending on the alignment of its bearer. The weapon itself is unaligned and so its bearer will not gain negative levels when wielded. If wielded with it's counterpart, Durandal, the user may activate the blade's special ability as a swift action. Instead of dealing it's regular 1d8 weapon damage, the blade deals non-lethal damage equal do the difference between the wielders current HP and his maximum HP. Other weapon special abilities stack with this damage. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Damascus Steel, Axiomite Dust, Shield Archon Blade; Cost 70,000 gp ---- Hauteclaire * Aura Strong no school; CL 18th * Slot none; Price - ; Weight ½ lb Description * Hauteclaire is the blade of a famous Chain Island assassin that was said to have killed the first Empress. The blade is a +2 keen wounding mithral rapier that becomes deadlier depending on how slick and crafty it's wielder is. Whenever its user makes a Bluff skill check to feint in battle and exceeds the check DC by 5 or more, the blade deals an additional 1d6 points of sneak damage similar to the sneak attack ability. This sneak damage stacks with other sources of sneak attack damage. This ability only lasts until the end of the wielders next turn. For every 5 above the Bluff DC that you overcome, increase this sneak damage by another 1d6. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Wootz Steel, CR 10 Fetchling Blood, Inevitable Arbiter Blade; Cost 40,000 gp ---- Murgleis * Aura Strong all schools; CL 19th * Slot none; Price - ; Weight 2 lbs Description * Murgleis was the legendary blade of a vaara elf battle mage that helped win the tide in the war against the ancient dragons. This +1 dagger seems weak at first glance, but in the hands of a spellcaster, the dagger becomes a force of destruction. As a swift action, a spellcaster may expend one of their prepared spell slots to grant the blade an enhancement bonus equal to the slot sacrificed. These enhancement bonuses can also be used to grant the weapon any special attribute as long as the bonus is equivalent to its cost. Like other magic weapons, a weapons enhancement bonus is maxed at 10 with a weapon only able to bear a +5 bonus to damage and attack rolls. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Spellcraft 10 ranks, Jewel Steel; Cost 50,000 gp ---- Curtana * Aura Strong necromancy; CL 19th * Slot none; Price - ; Weight 12 lbs. Description * Curtana is said to be one of the wings of an avatar of death. An infernal blade, Quietus was said to drink the very essence of life from anything it strikes. Normally, Curtana is a +3 adamantine scythe with a 19-20/x4 critical threat range. However if the scythe has accumulated Constitution points, either by dealing a successful critical hit or if the wielder willingly takes 1 point of temporary Con damage, it is able to use it's full power. As a swift action, the wielder may expend 1 point of the absorbed Con score. For every 1 point of Constitution it uses, the scythe gets a +2 profane bonus to attack and damage, these bonuses stack with itself if you wish to consume more Constitution points. In addition to the bonus, the blade turns any damage dealt into HP, healing the user. Activating this ability gives the weapon the unholy special property as long as the ability is active. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Jewel Steel, Stirge Demon Heart; Cost 35,000 gp ---- Sauvagine * Aura Strong no school; CL 17th * Slot none; Price - ;Weight 6lb Description * Sauvagine, the beloved weapon of a Ryth champion said to have slayed a thousand elves in single battle. This +2 forceful adamantine battleaxe has a small ebony grip with a wide and encompassing blade that shimmered like diamonds. Whenever Sauvagine successfully strikes a foe, all enemies within a 30 foot radius must make a DC 15 Will save or be drawn to the wielder by overpowering hatred for rounds equal to the wielders Charisma bonus. All enemies affected by this mind-affecting, compulsion effect must devote all their focus on the person who held Sauvagine at the time of the attack. For every 2 ranks placed on the Intimidate skill, increase the Will DC of Sauvagine by 1. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Wootz Steel, Red Dragon Fang, Intimidate 10 ranks; Cost 25,000 gp ---- Preciouse * Aura Strong conjuration; CL 15th * Slot none; Price - ; Weight 8 lbs. Description * Preciouse is a +5 heavy mace that was the weapon of a blessed umbrian healer that sacrificed her life to forge the weapon. Whenever Preciouse strikes at a target, instead of dealing damage, it turns any damage dealt into HP. Any effects that would add extra damage through weapon attacks, such as those from energies such as flaming, are also turned into HP but still retain their energy types. If an item is struck by Preciouse, it will start to rebuild itself and gain HP. Damage reduction and hardness are not ignored when attack with this weapon. If the wielder of Precious is killed, their souls are instantly sent to the plane that fits his or her alignment, for example a Chaotic Good soul would go straight to Elysium, and nothing short of a true resurrection can bring them back to life. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Mokumegane, CR 10 Aasimar Tear, Heal 10 ranks; Cost 20,000 gp ---- Joyeuse * Aura Strong evocation; CL 12th * Slot none; Price - ; Weight 2 lbs. Description * An ancient psionic monk was said to have crafted Joyeuse within a dream world, capable of slaying it's enemies with a thought. Joyeuse is a +3 composite short bow that shimmers in an aurora of colors that uses the wielders Intelligence or Wisdom modifier, which ever is highest, as extra damage. As long as it's wielder can see their target without magical aid, arrows shot by Joyeuse never misses and its flight is not hindered by range. If Joyeuse deals a critical hit, instead it's target must make a DC 14 Will save or be knocked unconscious until woken. Similarly, if the user of Joyeuse rolls a 1, they must make the same will save or be knocked unconscious themselves. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Mokumegane, creator must have slain an Aeon; Cost 45,000 gp ---- Stardust Arrow * Aura Strong abjuration; CL 10th * Slot none; Price 20,000 gp; Weight 0.3 lbs Description * These arrows are crafted mainly by the Templars of the Holy Order of Sophia, who hold the night sky and stars divine. The Stardust arrow has a mithral shaft with a gleaming carved piece of meteorite at the head. The arrow acts like a +1 holy mithral arrow, but in the hands of a follower of Soluna, the arrow bypasses all forms of DR the target may have and gains the dispelling property. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, holy smite, dispel magic, creator must be good aligned and worship Soluna; Cost 10,000 gp ---- 'Armor' As there are many different types of weapons on Soluna, there are a number of protective pieces of equipment. Similar to the mythic weapons of Soluna, there exists specific legendary suits of armor and shields. They demand the same laborious effort as the weapons, requiring various rare and far flung ingredients from heroic escapades. 'Magic Armor and Shield Special Properties' ---- Raiding * Aura Moderate transmutation; CL6th * Craft Magic Arms and Armor; bull’s strength * Price +1 bonus Description * This special ability can be placed on a suit of armor or on a shield. A piece of armor or shield with the rushing special ability grants its wearer a +2 enhancement bonus to their CMB whenever they attempt to bull rush and/or overrun and a +2 enhancement bonus to their CMD when trying to avoid being bull rushed or overran. ---- Ward * Aura Moderate conjuration; CL 8th * Craft Magic Arms and Armor; summon monster I * Price +1 bonus Description * This special property can only be placed on a shield. Warding shields excel at protecting their bearers from certain foes. Against the chosen foe, the shields’ enhancement bonus is +2 better than it’s actual bonus. It also grants a +2 resistance bonus against all spells and abilities from the designated enemy. To determine a shield or armors designated ward, roll on the following table: ---- 'Specific Armors and Shields' ---- Durandal * Aura Strong abjuration; CL18th * Slot shield; Price - ; Weight 16 lbs. Description * The counterpart to Almace, and one of the two items that make up the legendary elven items, Chant du Cygne. This +3 heavy steel shield is made of an other worldly metal with a pitch black patina and the symbol of a great winged beast embossed on it. The shield emits a 60 foot radius aura that grants all allies of the wielder a divine bonus to AC equal to half the wielders level. Once per day the user may activate an ability similar to the shield other spell but affects all allies within the aura, with the wielder as the caster. If wielded with it's counterpart, Almace, the user may activate the shields special ability as a swift action. Whenever the user of the shield performs a total defensive maneuver, they become immune to all forms of physical damage. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Damascus Steel, Axiomite Dust, Shield Archon Shield; Cost 30,000 gp ---- Galatine * Aura Moderate enchantment; CL 10th * Slot armor; Price - ;Weight 30 lbs. Description * Galatine is an intricately crafted +2 breastplate with gilded filigree and scroll and ivy motifs. Once per day the armor may grant it's user a bonus to all Charisma based skill checks equal to half his level. This bonus lasts for 8 hours or until the armor is unequipped. This is a mind-affecting ability. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Jewel Steel, Craft Jewelry 5 Ranks, Crysmal Carapace; Cost 15,000 gp ---- Arondight * Aura Moderate transmutation; CL 10th * Slot armor; Price - ;Weight 12 lbs. Description * Arondight is made of the finest silks from the Chain Islands, fashioned with gold straps and threading. This +2 brigandine can enhance it's wearer's agility once per day. You gain a bonus to all Dexterity based skill checks equal to half your level that lasts for up to 8 hours or until the armor is unequipped. Construction Requirements * Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Mokumegane, Six yards of Aranea Silk; Cost 17,000 gp ---- 'Wondrous Items' The World of Soluna also contain mundane magical trinkets that find their way into the nooks and crannies of society. These wondrous items come in many forms from the usual cloaks, capes, and caps to more exotic one time use perfumes. These items can be common, uncommon, or rare, though these rarities are dependent on which lands your adventures take you. What could be rare in the Chain Islands could be resplendently common in the Sovereignties of E'Dan. ---- Spettro * Aura moderate abjuration; CL 4th * Slot - ; Price 3,000 gp; Weight - Description * This magical one time use perfume is favored by rogues and dancers who live a life of danger and intrigue. Distilled with special musk that renders it's wearer a unique ability to be unseen by certain creature types, this perfume is also perfect for adventurers who wish to avoid unwanted attention. This effectively makes the wearer innocuous to the creatures, seen, smelled, and heard but unmolested. Creatures who are actively tracking the wearer, do not gain the bonuses of scent or survival if the tracker is of the chosen creature type. Should the wearer perform any hostile action against the chosen type, the effects of this item is automatically dispelled for that target. The potency of the perfume lasts for 1 hour. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, Craft (Alchemy) 5 Ranks, aura of the unremarkable, summon monster I; Cost 1,500 gp ---- Ebon Dancers * Aura moderate conjuration; CL 8th * Slot feet ; Price 20,040 gp; Weight 1 lb. Description * Favored by bards and dancers who live dangerous adventuring lives, these +2 stilleto's are made of exquisite black suede adorned with ebony and jet gemstones. Magical enchantments woven into the fibers of the shoes allow it's wearer to bypass the stilleto's lack of mobility. As a standard action or as part of a Bardic or Dancers Performance, the wearer of the shoes can make a Perform (dance) check DC 15 to allow her the use of the dimension door spell once per day. She is able to use this ability as long as she is maintaining the performance. * If the wearer of the Ebon Dancers has a rank in Perform (dance), she gains the Dimensional Agility feat, if she has 5 ranks she gains the Dimensional Assault feat, finally at 10 ranks she gains the Dimensional Dervish feat. She may use these feats as long as she is maintaining the performance. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, Perform (dance) 5 Ranks, Dimensional Agility, dimension door; Cost 10,020 gp ---- Velvet Blindfold * Aura faint divination; CL 4th * Slot - ; Price 17,000 gp; Weight - Description * A special training gear used by ancient monks, this small strip of deep black velvet was used to help decrease the users dependency on sight. When worn for at least 24 hours, they grant the wearer blind fight as the feat but affects the user as if they were blinded. The longer one wears these blindfolds, the longer one's dependency to sight decreases. After a week of use, the wearer gains improved blind fight, and after a month of use they gain greater blind fight. This use must be continuous and removing them even for a second will reset the time requirement. The effects of this item only work if the user is wearing them, thus closing one's eyes does not mimic their properties. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, Blind Fight, darkvision; Cost 8,500 gp ---- Fates Coin * Aura faint divination; CL 18th * Slot - ; Price 8,500 gp; Weight - Description * These special golden coins have been blessed by some faceless deity to bring good fortune upon those who possess them. They emit a small aura of divination that require a DC 36 Spellcraft skill check to discern their properties, a lot higher than it normally would be for an item of this caliber. They function as regular 1 gp coins, however those who possess them are allowed an automatic dice roll on a failed roll. This blessing can be invoked only if the wielder knows of it's powers. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, foresight; Cost 4,250 gp ---- Gossamer Lanterns *Aura moderate evocation; CL 10th *Slot - ; Price 40,000 GP ; Weight 3 lbs. Description *These beautifully crafted lanterns are the combination of form and function. With a command, these lanterns emit a 25-foot-radius glow of faerie fire, as the spell, and are used in protecting noble houses, banks, treasuries, etc from thieves and brigands. The lantern can be any shape but must always have a recepticle in the heart of it for the magical faerie fire to burn, the fire itself can burn in blue, green, or purple light (chosen by the crafter at the time of crafting). Due to their magical nature, the fire never burns out from rain, water, snow, or ice, making them popular in underwater homes of Merfaer. A delicate metalwork frame holds a covering of colored glass, crystal, gems, or even silk and rice paper, creating a work of art that glows in the light of the fire. Originating from the Elven lands in Heil, these wonderful lanterns are prohibitively expensive for wide spread use, and thus are most commonly found in the homes of nobles, palaces of royalty, and kingdom treasuries. Construction Requirements *Craft Wondrous Items, faerie fire; Cost 20,000 GP ---- Captain's Tricorne * Aura faint transmutation; CL 7th * Slot head ; Price 5400 gp; Weight - Description * This tricorner hat made of water resistant leathers from sea creatures holds magical enchantments that grants it's wearer the appropriate knowledge and experience required to deftly man any sea faring or air faring ship. When worn, the wearer gains a +2 competence bonus on all Profession: Sailor skill checks. In addition, the wearer of the Captains Tricorne can take 10 when sailing a ship in stressful circumstances (such as battle or rough goings). Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, Profession (Sailor) 5 ranks, owl's wisdom; Cost 2700 gp ---- Decorated Epaulette * Aura faint transmutation; CL 5th * Slot shoulder ; Price 2000 gp; Weight - Description * Strips of ribbon, silk, metal chains, fur, or leathers that are tied around the shoulders of military soldiers that donate rank and awards makes Profession (Sailor) a class skill for it's wearer. Additionally, if they don't have a rank in Profession (Sailor), they gain a +3 circumstance bonus to Wisdom checks made to control checks. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, owl's wisdom; Cost 1000 gp ---- Cockade of the Sea Runner * Aura faint transmutation; CL 4th * Slot - ; Price 600 gp; Weight - Description * This azure blue cockade is decorated with turquoise and coral beads that is proof of a captains ability to pilot in more harrowing waters. When affixed to a tricorne or captain's lapel, it imbues it's wearer with a +1 circumstance bonus on all Profession: Sailor skill checks when piloting a sea-faring vessel. Additionally, all Vehicle Control DC's made for rough seas are reduced by 2. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, Profession (Sailor) 2 ranks, owl's wisdom; Cost 300 gp ---- Cockade of the Gull Commander * Aura faint transmutation; CL 4th * Slot - ; Price 600 gp; Weight - Description * This ivory cockade is decorated with pearls and boasts a single white feather, proof of a captains ability to pilot ships among the turbulent clouds. When affixed to a tricorne or a captain's lapel, it imbues it's wearer with a +1 circumstance bonus on all Profession: Sailor skill checks when piloting an airship. Additionally, all Vehicle Control DC's made during stormy weather is reduced by 2. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, Profession (Sailor) 2 ranks, owl's wisdom; Cost 300 gp ---- Mantle of the Phoenix * Aura faint transmutation and abjuration; CL 4th * Slot shoulders; Price 5920 gp; Weight - Description * Embroidered with metallic thread on this mantle of deep gold and crimson feathers is the crest of a royal house bearing a two headed phoenix. Whenever the wearer of the cloak is subjected to fire damage, they convert the first two points of damage into HP. They also gain a +1 circumstance bonus on saves against fire and heat related effects from spells, abilities, and weather. Once per day, should the wearer be brought to negative health, the mantle casts cure moderate wounds ''on her as an immediate action. If the wearer belongs to the noble house Mullendore, they gain a +2 circumstance bonus to their Charisma score. '''Construction Requirements' * Craft Wondrous Items, cure moderate wounds, endure elements, resist energy, eagle's splendor; Cost 2960 gp ---- Bracelet of the Poppy * Aura moderate transmutation; CL 5th * Slot wrist; Price 6000 gp; Weight - Description * These prayer beads are crafted from small pearls and linked with a fine mithral chain that holds a golden charm embossed with a symmetrical peony flower and is worn looped around ones wrist. During the times when a divine caster would prepare their spells, they may instill the bracelet with any spell of 1st level or lower that does not have a duration of instantaneous. The caster is imbued with that spell for eight hours as if it had been targeted on themselves and uses the items caster level. This uses up an appropriate spell slot. If the wearer belongs to the noble house Moyante or are a follower of the Church of Soluna, they gain a +1 bonus on all divine spell DCs. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, crafter must be a Divine spellcaster, bless, divine favor; Cost 3000 gp ---- Amulet of Sylvan Heritage * Aura faint transmutation; CL 10th * Slot neck; Price 7000 gp; Weight - Description * Crafted from the oldest oak deep in the heart of elven homelands, this ornate amulet holds a fragment of ancient elven magic. The necklace grants any non-elf a +1 enhancement bonus to Strength, Intelligence, and Dexterity but a -2 penalty to their Constitution score. Wearing the necklace slowly shifts the appearance of the wearer, giving them slightly pointed ears and a fairer appearance like that of an elf and thus they count as an elf for the purposes of Bane, feats, skills, etc. Elves who choose to wear the amulet gain a +2 circumstance bonus to their Constitution to offset their inherent weakness instead of the normal bonuses. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, polymorph; Cost 3500 gp ---- Bracers of Volcanic History * Aura faint transmutation; CL 12th * Slot wrist; Price 8400 gp; Weight 1 lb Description * Forged in the fires of the oldest volcano from the purest iron ores, these bracers posses pictographs depicting great wars and epic battles. The bracers slowly make any non-ryth wearing them, draconic in appearance. The gain a free bite attack made at their highest bonus and they count as dragons for the purposes of Bane, feats, skills, etc. Ryth who choose to wear the bracelets gain a +2 circumstance bonus to Charisma to offset their inherent weakness instead of the normal bonuses. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, form of the dragon; Cost 4200 gp ---- Alabaster Coronet * Aura faint abjuration and evocation; CL 6th * Slot head; Price 15000 gp; Weight 2 lb Description * This white gold band is wrought in beautiful filigree inscribed with faint incantations and runes on the inside of the crown. The coronet only functions when worn by a good aligned creature. On command, the coronet emits a 5 foot radius of light, as per the light spell, that protects all creatures within the affected area similar to sanctuary (Will DC 20 negates). The light also emits 3d6 points of positive energy every round on the wearers turn. As a full round action, the coronet's area of effect can be increased by double but reduces the save DC to 16, and the positive energy to 2d6, or it can be tripled, but reduces the save DC to 12 and the positive energy to 1d6. Construction Requirements * Craft Wondrous Items, sanctuary, light, creator must be a good aligned cleric; Cost 4200 gp ---- 'Major Artifacts' Presented in this section are shards of the thirteen legendary stones that are part of Soluna’s lore, the Tears of the Goddess. Legend states that during the creation of the world, the Goddess Saluna cried divine tears that created the races of the land. Some believe that Soluna’s tears, once fallen from her face, fell to the world as stones. These stones held a fraction of her divine power, each one drawing from an aspect of the Goddess herself, her love, her kindness, her anger, and her fear. Thirteen tears were shed in all, and each one being a facet of her divinity. Once the last tear was shed, the Goddess lost everything that made her who she was, and fell asleep. It is said that each of the six races of Soluna were given two tears to protect and preserve, though it does not explain where the lost thirteenth stone went. If all thirteen stones were collected, then the Goddess might once again awaken and regain her glory. The powers of the stones are legendary, said to have the ability to create mountains, oceans, revive the dead, and even create new worlds. Some say that even just the influence of a stone, without using it, grants miracles. It is credited for having bestowed powerful knowledge to the ancient human society of Konyu, and is also credited for destroying it completely. Evolution of the species might also have been perpetuated by the stones. Some say the stones have a will of their own, some say it is the will of the Goddess herself, some say the stones are nothing but demonic devices linked to otherworldly horrors. Many wars were said to have started for these stones, many legends surround them, no proof of their existence remains, and so they are cast as legends. Today it is but a child's fairy tale lulling children to sleep or frightening naughty children into behaving, even the Church of Sophia decrees the tale to be just a tale. Their origins, their powers, their truth, is hidden from the eyes of the world, yet in reality these stones exist. Stone's Influence The use of a single stone in your campaign or game should only be used as a major plot point. The stones themselves are mighty and have powers of the divine, some stones serve as the secret catalyst for war, or pulls the strings of an evil sorceress and her plots, or has been influencing a monarchy for centuries. The stones are ancient, some have been unearthed, while others remain hidden from the eyes of the world, serving as mere legends. Each stone once found, is found in a dormant or sleeping state. In this state, they still function and act the way a normal intelligent item would, influencing their Ego on their wielder, able to share senses, communicate, etc. They do not however posses any sort of power, dedicated or otherwise, unless stated in the stones description. In this state, the stone has one desire above all else, to get itself into it's normal or woken state. Stones that have been woken, gain all the powers and abilities it normally has. Powers and abilities that the stone posses can be used by the stone alone and not by it's wielder unless the stone chooses otherwise or unless the wielder passes an Ego check against the item. Once controlled, the wielder of the stones can cast any spell or power the stone can, except for dedicated powers, which the stone has complete control over. Should a conflict in goals present itself, the wielder must make another Ego check or be controlled by the stone instead. Stone's Worldly Influence The woken state of a stone has the power to influence not only the minds of those around it, but also the world around it. Just the mere presence of a woken stone in any one place run the risk of being modified by the will of the stone. Each influence varies, but most of the time the stone creates a space that aligns with its personality. The stones gradually shift the world around it over a course of time, becoming permanent only when a substantial amount of time has passed (100 years or so). Should the stone be moved, it's influence over that area begins to wane and returns to its normal state in half the time it took to influence it. In essence, the stone shifts the area of its influence (usually a 500 foot radius) into a different demiplane of existence. For example, Aries gradually turns the area around it into a strongly chaotic aligned plane that is fire-dominant. More details are listed in the stones descriptor but each of the demiplanes have one thing in common, they are always divinely morphic (the stone serving as deity for this purpose) and have finite shape (the 500 foot radius centered around it). ---- Aries Shard * Aura overwhelming (evocation); CL 20th * Slot none; Weight 1 lb Description * Aries is a crimson diamond the size of an apple. It is said that Aries holds the Goddesses fury, her pure unabashed anger and rage. The stone has a will of its own and will constantly try to force it’s desires on its bearer. Just simply holding a shard will provide a constant endure elements effect to it’s wielder. Aries wakes once the wielder has dealt 10,000 damage. Personality * Aries is arrogant, brash, temperamental, and easily combustible. The stone is driven by the desire to experience the thrill the world has to offer, these can be the passion for battle, the passion for the body, or the passion for life itself. It elementally manifests as fire, the sudden kind of fire that produces as much noise and damage as it possibly can. It gravitates towards those with lofty, arrogant, goals, who’s life would normally lead the stone towards the path of most resistance. Wanting to butt heads and fight with anyone and anything in its wake even at the cost of its bearers life, giving it the uncaring drawback. If without a wielder, Aries will lure new masters, to be used as instruments for war. * Alignment Chaotic Neutral; Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 16 * Abilities empathy, senses 30ft, Ego 20 Powers * The stone gives off a 500 foot radius aura once woken that causes blood lust within those that is affected. Affected creatures get a +4 bump to Str and Con, a -2 to AC, and a -4 on all Cha and Int skill checks this effect stacks with other effects such as the barbarians rage class feature. Infected with bloodlust, you are compelled to attack the nearest living target despite their allegiance. A DC 15 Will save negates being affected. Once affected it cannot be removed short of wish or remove curse (DC 25). Being the bearer of the stone immediately affects you with bloodlust and gives you the fire subtype and allows you to speak ignan. Being an intelligent item, the stone is able to use the following spells: * Destruction (at will; dedicated) * Firebrand (at will; dedicated) * Contagious Flame (at will; dedicated) * Flame Snake (at will; dedicated) * Fireball (3/day) * Wall of Fire (1/day) * Shatter (3/day) * Rage (3/day) Plane Influence * As it influences the people around it to be more violent and combustible, so too does Aries influence the world around it. The world is always hotter and more humid by 30 degrees, things catch on fire more easily, sources of fire and light are brighter and bigger and the strong feeling of anger and tension is always hanging in the air. The Aries Plane has the following traits: * Extreme Heat: The plane is always 30 degrees hotter, which can cause unprotected creature to take heat damage each round. * Mildly Fire-Dominant: Unlike a fire-dominant plane, unprotected creatures only take half as much damage as they would from the volatile nature of the plane. * Strongly Chaotic-Aligned * Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the fire descriptor or that use, manipulate, or create fire (including those of the Fire domain or the elemental fire bloodline) are enhanced. * Impeded Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the water descriptor or that use or create water (including spells of the Water domain, spell-like abilities of the elemental water bloodline, and spells that summon water elementals or outsiders with the water subtype) are impeded. Destruction * It is rumored, that the thirteenth stone has the power to void the wills and abilities of the other stones simply by being near it. ---- Taurus, the Stoic * Aura overwhelming (conjuration/transmutation); CL 20th * Slot none; Weight 1 lb (awake)/150 lbs (asleep) Description * Taurus, a Tear of the Goddess, is a large deep green diamond taking the shape of a leaf. Taurus is the fraction of the Goddess that represents her stubborn perseverance. Like all the other stones, Taurus will constantly try to impose it’s will on it’s wielder. In it’s slumbering state, Taurus will be an incredibly heavy stone and it’s wielder is under the constant effects of slow. Taurus wakes once it’s wielder has taken 5,000 points of HP damage. Personality * Taurus is lazy even when awake and will hesitate to act unless greatly motivated, thus making Taurus marginally unreliable. Since Taurus will have a great desire to protect others of the same race as it’s wielder, to the point of death, rousing it just calls for the threat of violence to it’s charge. For those who are of a mixed race, it will protect both with fervor. When facing enemies of the protected race, the stone will never intentionally harm them. Taurus’ lazy nature will be reflected in it’s wielder, causing him to be apathetic and unmoving on most things, acting only when the stone calls for it. * Alignment Neutral; Int 12, Wis 15; Cha 13 * Abilities empathy, Ego 19 Powers * Once Taurus wakes, it becomes as light as the other stones, and the slow effect disappears. It grants it’s owner a +6 divine bonus in all it’s physical attributes (Str, Dex, and Con), saves, and any combat maneuver checks. The wielder of the stone is also under a constant commune with nature spell and speak with plants. The stone can at times be stubborn and will not grant its user the aforementioned abilities, even when dominated. When Taurus is roused, it will grant these powers, dominated or not. The stone also can cast the following spells: * Animate Plants (at will; dedicated) * Siege of Trees (at will; dedicated) * Live oak (at will; dedicated) * Mass Bull's Strength (3/day) * Wall of Thorns (at will; dedicated) * Awaken (3/day) * Command Plants (at will; dedicated) * Thorn Body (3/day; dedicated) Plane Influence * Taurus creates a plane of extreme comfort for itself, or for it's wielder. Depending on the desires and needs of it's wielder, the stone shifts the world to accommodate him or her as well as those of his or her species. Left alone, the stone creates a world of rich vibrant flora and fauna, enhancing the life around it and speeding it's growth. In an area of desolation or within cities, the stone is quick to use it's powers to reclaim the land into a verdant paradise. The Plane of Taurus has the following traits: * Goodberry Grove: All fruit bearing plants gain the same healing properties as good berries and neutralizes poisonous fruits at the same time. * Mildly Neutral-Aligned * Mildly Positive-Dominant * Enhanced Magic: Spells and spell-like abilities with the earth descriptor or that use, manipulate, or create plants (including those of the Plant domain or the elemental earth bloodline) are enhanced. Destruction *It is rumored, that the thirteenth stone has the power to void the wills and abilities of the other stones simply by being near it. ----